wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston
Winston is a red L&YR Class 28 who arrived on Sodor in 1922 to help Sir Topham Hatt I run the North West Railway. Bio Early Days Winston was brought to Sodor before Henry, Alfred and 87546, running the main line with Adam. With the arrival of Henry, Alfred and 87546, Winston mainly handled mine trains from the Mid Sodor Railway on the Arlesburgh branch, working with Lily. In 1923, Winston, Edward, Alfred, Henry and Thomas were called together to the sheds to welcome a brand-new LNER A0 Pacific type express engine named Gordon. A few nights later, Winston took the Breakdown Train to Maron to clear up an accident caused by Alfred knocking some sleepers loose and derailing Gordon. A rainy day in the year before, Winston was asked to and try and push Henry out of the tunnel, but with no success. A week later, Winston witnessed Colin's accident, and went for help. Later, Winston had to give Thomas some water when he ran out, and scolded him to be more careful next time. In 1934, Winston received the grim task of taking Colin, Lily, Adam, Roger and Clive to the scrapper's torch at Crock's Scrap Yard. Winston continued servicing on the railway for another 10 years after that. The "Iron Hero" When World War II began, the United Kingdom asked The Fat Director for an engine to help with the extra war time traffic and Winston volunteered. Winston befriended Mary, Alice's sister and Colin Stiles, a 16 years old porter at Norbridge station. On May 30th, 1944, a week out from the Normandy Landings in Northern France, Winston was pushing Mary into Norbridge station when the latter's injector failed. Winston went back to collect his ammunition train, but when he passed the station again, a frantic Colin Stiles flagged him downed. Winston stopped, annoyed, only to realize that his train was on fire. Winston's fireman uncoupled the first van, where the fire was, from the rest of the train. Winston set off, telling his driver, James Clarke, to jump clear. But he refused, claiming that someone has to get Winston clear. Back at Norbridge station, Stiles and the fireman were just discussing about the matter when an explosion ripped the air. Winston's driver had been killed and Winston was destroyed. A monument was placed in honor of Winston and his driver. The engines of Sodor were only informed of what happened forty years later. Persona Winston is a friendly, helpful, and really reliable engine. He is ready to help out a friend in need, very conscious of railway schedule running, and could avoid delays as much as he possible. Livery Winston is painted bright red all over, with golden dome and stripes and deep blue borders, very much like James, though he didn't carry a number and had red wheels instead of black. Appearances * Season 3 - Bad Water (does not speak), Suspicions and Bygones (mentioned) * Season 4 - Iron Hero * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy * Season 1 STMY - The Missing Engine (cameo) and Consequences * Season 2 STMY - Arrogance Voice Actors * SmudgersPKMN Trivia *Winston was characterized by a reskinned 2006 model of James available on NWR3D. For appearances in flashbacks in STMY, he is a reskin of James' RWS model. *His whistle is a high pitched version of James'. *His 2006 model uses Sixteen the Steelworks Engine's faces in the railway series. Gallery File:Bad_Water.png|Winston with Henry, Gordon and Edward File:Consequences1.png|Winston at Henry's Tunnel File:Arrogance.png|Winston unloading Andreas Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:North West Railway Category:Island of Sodor Category:The Little Western Category:Scrapped Engines